ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Création de caractère
__NOEDITSECTION__ Les 5 races jouables comprennent 16 modèles de caractère et genre applicable pour chaque race pour un total de 128. Si ce n'est pas assez, chaque modèle peut être être aussi assigné la taille de petit, moyen, ou grand pour un total de 384 apparences uniques. En outre, avec 3 nations différentes, 18 emplois différents et 75 niveaux différents, les chances de croiser votre jumeau virtuel sont de 1 sur 1.555.200 Vous êtes totalement libre de choisir la race qui convient le mieux a vos gout personnel. Si les stats de base varieront pour chaque espèces, le plus gros impact portera sur le type d'équipement que vous porterez selon le job que vous choisirez. Beaucoup de joueurs ont un personnage ayant plusieurs jobs différent, aussi, aucune race n'est "parfaite". Il y a cependant quelques exceptions.Si vous désirez avoir la plus grande force de frappe, vous choisiriez Elvaan ou Galka.Si vous désirez la plus grande intelligence et le plus de MP pour votre mage noir, vous choisiriez Tarutaru. Et si, finalement vous voulez des stats équilibrée, car vous projetez de leveler plusieurs jobs, Hume est un bon choix. A l'exception de leur force ou MP, il y a peu de raison de considérer une race meilleure qu'une autre, simplement en raison de leur stats de base, sauf si vous décidez de ne jouer qu'un seul type de job avec ce personnage. Et après tout, un bon équipement et de bonne compétence de jeu, peuvent surmonter toutes les imperfections raciales... = Le processus de création de personnage = Quand vous commencez à jouer a Final Fantasy XI, vous devrez créer un nouveau personnage. La création d'un personnage consiste en plusieurs étapes, chacune permettant plusieurs options pour personnaliser votre expérience de jeu. Cliquez sur chacune des étapes pour sauter à la section de la page. 1. Race → Genre (excepté Mithra et Galka) → 2. Type de face → 3. Couleur des cheveux → 4. Taille (petit, moyen, grand) → 5. Jobs de base → 6. Nom du personnage et monde (serveur) → 7. Pays (allégeance) Quand vous choisissez créer le personnage, dans le menu principal et appuyez sur la touche "entrée", l'écran de création de personnage apparait.Rapellez vous que vous devez d'abord acheter un "content ID" dans le menu principal de Final Fantasy XI pour créer un compte.Vous pouvez acheter jusqu'à 16 "content ID" (en d'autre termes, créer jusqu'à 16 personnages) Si vous avez déjà 16 personnages, vous ne pourrez pas en créer d'autre. Vous devez choisir « effacer le personnage » pour créer un espace vide d'abord. Si vous avez acheté un "content ID pour créer votre premier personnage, vous devriez voir un espace libre. Choisir l'espace libre avec l'indicateur et appuyer sur la touche |entrée| pour commencer le procédé de création de personnage. Simplement effacer un personnage,n'annule pas un "content ID". Pour annuler un content ID, vous devrez sélectionner l'option annulation de "content ID" dans le menu principal de Final Fantasy IX. 1. Race & Genre Le monde de Final Fantasy XI est peuplé de différentes espèces. Sélectionnez celle qui vous convient le mieux. Une fois que vous commencez le jeu, vous ne pourrez pas modifiez vos choix.Réfléchissez soigneusement avant de prendre votre décision. Le genre, comme la taille physique, est purement un choix esthétique et personnel ; votre stat de base demeurera statique en termes de genre et de taille ; un homme n'est pas plus fort qu'une femme, et une femme n'est pas plus intelligente qu'un homme. ;Hume (Male/Female) :Possibly the most numerous of the five races. Humes have spread from Bastok to live all over Vana'diel. In comparison to the other races, Humes are characterized by having a fairly equal balance of abilities. Hume male characters begin play with the Hume Tunic Set. Hume female characters begin play with the Hume Vest Set. Humes starting in Bastok begin the game with the Bastokan Ring. ;Elvaan (Male/Female) :A tall, slender race famed for their swordsmanship, the Elvaan form the majority of the population of San d'Oria. Elvaan male characters begin play with the Elvaan Jerkin Set. Elvaan female characters begin play with the Elvaan Bodice Set. Elvaan starting in San d'Oria begin the game with a San d'Orian Ring. ;Tarutaru (Male/Female) :The Tarutaru form the majority of the population of Windurst and are known for their skill with magic. Although they outwardly resemble small children, their physical appearance belies their true age. Tarutaru characters begin play with the Tarutaru Kaftan Set. Tarutaru starting in Windurst begin the game with a Windurstian Ring. ;Mithra :A race of catlike humanoids, the Mithra live in Windurst and its surrounding islands. They are characterized by their large ears, long tails, and superior agility. There are very few male Mithra, and only female Mithra venture out into the world. Mithra characters begin play with the Mithran Separates Set. Mithra starting in Windurst begin the game with a Windurstian Ring. ;Galka :The Galka are a physically imposing race, and are the minority population of Bastok. Characterized by their hulking frames, the Galka are renowned for their unsurpassed strength. The Galka reproduce through a form of reincarnation and hence have no specific gender, but are generally considered to be male. Galka characters begin play with the Galkan Surcoat Set. Galka starting in Bastok begin the game with the Bastokan Ring. 2. Type de face Chaque race vous permet de choisir huit types différents de visage. Choisissez un type de visage et appuyer sur la touche |Enter| pour faire votre choix. 3. Couleur des cheveux Vous pouvez choisir entre deux couleurs de cheveux par type de visage. Modèles de personnages Les tables suivantes et illustrées comportent les portraits de chacun des 128 modèles de personnages comme elles sont montrées dans l'écran création de personnages .Utilisez les tables ci-dessous pour sélectionner rapidement vos préférés ou pour faire facilement des comparaisons pour les modèles de caractère qui vous intéressent ; noter le nombre du visage et la lettre des cheveux pour trouver rapidement le même dans l'écran de création des personnages. Cliquer sur une image montrera également la version normale. 4. Taille une fois que vous avez décidé des détail physiques de votre personnage, choisissez une taille entre petit, moyen, ou grand. La taille, comme le genre, est purement un choix esthétique et personnel ; votre stat de base demeurera statique en termes de taille et de genre; un grand Elvaan n'est pas plus fort qu'un moyen ou qu'un petit Elvaan. 5. Jobs (Jobs de base) You must select a job for your character. Each job comes with a certain set of proficiencies that are collectively referred to as abilities. You will find these special abilities invaluable as you proceed through the game. You can select from six standard jobs when you create your character. You can also change your job at anytime by going to your Mog House. Jobs de base The standard jobs are the six jobs you can select when you begin playing the game. You will find yourself quite weak the first time you start, but your powers will develop and grow as you proceed through the game and gain experience. Depending on your starting job, you also gain one free item or spell as a bonus. ;Warriors :Close-combat specialists capable of using a wide variety of weaponry. Have a high defense rating stemming from their ability to wear many types of armor. Poor at using magic. Begins with an Onion Sword. ;Monks :Martial artists whose bodies are deadly weapons. Can turn even the weakest of weapons into a destructive force. Begins with a White Belt. ;White Mages :Experts in white magic that specialize in healing and recovery spells. Weak in close combat, and prohibited from using bladed weapons. Begins with an Onion Rod and the Cure healing spell. ;Black Mages :Experts in black magic, specializing in offensive spells. Cannot use heavy armor that would compromise their ability to concentrate. Begins with the Stone attack spell and an Onion Staff. ;Red Mages :Capable of using both white and black magic; adept at swordsmanship. However, Red Mages take far longer to master powerful spells than White or Black Mages due to their broad range of abilities. Begins with an Onion Dagger and the Dia enfeebling spell. ;Thieves :Agile combat support specialists that excel at hindering enemies and stealing their items rather than attacking directly. Begins with the Onion Knife. 6. Choisir un nom et un monde (serveur) Choisir un nom Saisissez un nom pour votre personnage à l'aide du clavier. Le nom que vous choisissez doit avoir entre trois et quinze caractères. Appuyer sur la touche |+| pour produire un nom aléatoire pour votre personnage. Quand vous avez fini d'écrire un nom, appuyer sur la touche |Enter|. Si vous recevez un message d'erreur déclarant que le nom ne peut pas être inscrit, essayer svp un autre nom pour votre personnage. Si vous ne recevez aucun message d'erreur, vous avez avec succès, créé un alter ego pour vos aventures dans Final Fantasy XI. Choisir un monde (serveur) Final Fantasy XI est un jeu en ligne massivement multijoueur (MMORPG), et permet à beaucoup de différents joueurs de participer simultanément à un monde virtuel qui existe sur un serveur ; ainsi voila pourquoi un monde est également généralement apellé un « serveur » par les joueurs et les deux termes ont une signification identique. Cependant, il y a une limite au nombre de personnes qui peuvent utiliser un serveur en même temps. Pour cette raison, des mondes identiques ont été créés sur différents serveurs pour s'assurer que le nombre maximum de personnes peut apprécier le jeu. Dans Final Fantasy XI, ceux-ci s'appellent des mondes. En date de la mise à jour du 8 mars 2007, vous serez capable de choisir le monde ou vous souhaitez jouer, ceci s'applique pour chaque nouveau personnage que vous créez. Avant, vous aviez besoin d'un World Pass ou d'un Gold World Pass pour pouvoir choisir votre monde. Après que vous créiez un personnage, et l'entrée dans le jeu, vous pourrez aller vous risquer avec d'autres joueurs qui existent dans le même monde. Le nom du monde de votre personnage sera mis en évidence dans la fenêtre de texte toutes les fois ou vous entrerez dans le jeu. Si vous décidez de créer des personnages spéciaux plus tard, vous serez incités à choisir le serveur dans lequel vous souhaitez créer votre personnage. Une fois que vous avez décidé d'un nom pour votre personnage, on vous permettra d'indiquer un monde. (Le défaut est « non spécifié.») La première lettre du nom du monde doit être en majuscule. World Pass Request Do you need a Gold World Pass? Visit the WIKI World Pass Request page to view a list of servers and links to their respective World Pass Request threads in the FFXIclopedia forums. Important! Une fois créé, un caractère ne peut pas être déplacé dans un autre monde. Il y a une limite au nombre de joueurs qui peuvent être logué au même monde simultanément. Les Gold World Pass ont des dates d'échéance et peuvent seulement être employés pour inviter un nombre limité d'individus. 7. Allégance Maintenant que ceci est loin, tout ce qui reste est de choisir une nation dans laquelle vous commencerez votre aventure. Vous pouvez vouloir considérer les rapports entre les races dans chaque nation avant de choisir une allégeance. Une fois que vous avez décidé, vous êtes prêt à entrer dans le monde de Final Fantasy XI. Si vous n' êtes pas encore décider après observation de la démo du choix de chaque nation, vous pouvez employer les pages de WIKI Windurst, San d'Oria et Bastok pour vous aider à décider. En outre, si vous changez d'avis plus tard, ou si vous voulez juste éprouver les histoire indiqués en accomplissant des missions dans une autre nation, vous pouvez commuter n'importe quand sans pénalité sur votre cumul des points de conquête ou votre rang dans cette nation. En fait, vous pouvez même rassembler chacune des trois récompenses du grade 10, le drapeau de la nation que vous pouvez accrocher sur le mur de votre Maison Mog . Quand vous aurez décidé du pays de votre personnage, la séquence d'ouverture commence.... Après la fin du film , votre personnage apparaîtra dans la rue de votre pays d'allégeance. 'Votre aventure commence seulement... ' = See Also = *The 6th Vana'diel Census (06/23/2006) (providing popularity statistics on races, faces, model size, jobs, etc.) *Worlds **World Pass **Gold World Pass **World Pass Request **Vana'diel Adventurer Recruitment Program en:Character Creation Headline text Catégorie:Vidéos Catégorie:Espèces